User talk:AlexisMcfaddenLover
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to User talk:Mcfaddenskyler! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Snelfu (talk) 12:00, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Alexis Good to have you. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 17:12, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Testing custom signature This is also gonna be a SigReal template. Here's the test. (talk) ( ) 20:40, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Talk page replies Please be more careful when replying to users next time, especially when the user has not made edits in over a year, especially; here, and here. Just leave the pages alone. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:50, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Okay then. (talk) ( ) 11:46, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Alexandru Hi, Alexis. I saw the message you left for Skyler about Alexandru Plesca. You made mention that you knew why he was acting the way he's been acting. We'd like to help you guys any way we can to keep things civil here at Logopedia. Keep doing your best. Snelfu (talk) 19:51, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Ok Snelfu. Alexandru is just being crazy (talk) ( ) 00:26, August 24, 2014 (UTC) 100th edit Finally! 100 edits! I must be happy now! (talk) ( ) 23:53, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Alexis I am so proud of you! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 23:54, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Changed signature I did not edit it but only the colors. See the blue on my old one, I added violet on it. Is my favorite color! (talk) ( ) 15:53, September 14, 2014 (UTC) HIT Video I have vectorized the logo and I took your uploaded image. HIT Video logo. And I moved the image in the gallery. And I replaced the image with the vectorized logo. Just try recreating logos instead of uploading JPG's. So, I was wanting to tell you. Thanks. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 11:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :Is a very very good vector version. But why would you add it? I'm sorry about that. I was the creator of that page. (talk) ( ) 11:25, September 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Profile Photo Thanks! I got it from the Battle or Dream Island Wiki. -- Angiods(Talk) 14:12, October 12, 2014 :It's a great wiki. I know. I'm a huge fan of BFDI. (talk) ( ) 23:54, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Uploads Thanks. I use that function when I have to upload more images. -- 20:11, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :IKR (talk) ( ) 10:36, October 21, 2014 (UTC)